


Language, Babe.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Maks is a terrible enabler, Maksyl, Meryl has quite the potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl picks up Maks' bad habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language, Babe.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt left on my Tumblr: 'You should do an prompt on Maks teaching Meryl to swear. Like he says it'll help her feel better or something. Thanks!'; I deviated a bit but I think it turned out good all the same.
> 
> Enjoy!

I. 

He suggests it to her because he thinks it’ll make her feel better.

Swearing never hurt anyone, and deep down he thinks that even with something filthy leaving her mouth, she’ll be absolutely _adorable_.

She bumps her toe on the corner of the table one night and a soft “Oh, frick!!” leaves her lips. Not an actual swear word, but he’ll take it.

 

II.

She says “Damn it to hell!” when the cake she’s making for Val’s birthday burns.

He smiles to himself and feels a little proud, softly laughing…he stops when she turns to him.

“This is all your fault…distracting me,” she says, “No more sex for you. Ever.”

This just puts another smile on his face, and he steps behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing a kiss into her neck.

 

III. 

The first time she says “Asshole” they’re driving to his parent’s place in Brooklyn.

A long flight has left them both cranky and all they want is to be around family and relax.

He’s merging onto the freeway when a truck cuts off their rental SUV.

The “You asshole! Learn how to drive!!” leaves her mouth so fast, he says nothing.

He looks at her out of the corner of his eye and doesn’t think he could be prouder.

 

IV.

They’re out to eat with Charlie and Tanith in Detroit one evening, celebrating the couple’s long-coming engagement when the next, newest swear words enters her vocabulary.

The laughter, and drinks keep flowing and he loves that being here allows them all to relax and be themselves.

She’s just put a bite of chicken in her mouth, when the “Shit!” reaches all their ears.

Charlie looks taken aback, never having heard Meryl say more than the occasional ‘frick’ in all his years knowing her.

“What?” She says, “I bit myself instead of the chicken. It really hurt!”

“You’re alright babe.”

Maks reaches for her hand and squeezes.

 

V.

“Oh, fuck this!”

She’s standing in their bedroom, trying and failing, to make their bed after washing the sheets.

Maks is away in L.A. to do some guest judging for Dancing With The Stars and she’s had the house to herself, declining the trip because she had a meeting with her coaches and Charlie to discuss if another Olympic run is still in the cards.

Making the bed was supposed to be easy, but without her big, Russian fiancée it’s a little harder than usual to make the sheets reach the other side of the bed.

She stills though, realizing she’s never used that word before, and shrugs, _oh well_ , before trying to get the sheet to fit again.

 

VI. 

It’s the middle of the night and he rolls over in bed, waking up at the feeling of her body not next to his.

At first he’s confused, then concerned as he hears her frantic muttering from their bathroom. Maks makes his way to the closed door, hand poised at the handle, ear tilted towards the door.

“Fuck…fuck fuck fuck. Okay Meryl, get it together. Shit. Oh my god, what’s Maks going to say?? Fuck.”

“What is Maks going to say about what, Mer?” He says as he opens to door to see her sitting on the toilet.

“Oh, nothing. Nothing,” trying and failing to hide whatever is in her hand.

When he sees that it’s a pregnancy test, he feels a grin splitting his face nearly in two.

“Babe. Are you…?”

“Yes, I’ve had the inkling for a while now…I ran out today to grab the test when I realized I was a couple weeks late…”

He grabs her then, stopping her rambling and holding her to him, so overcome and excited by the fact that _their child, their baby_ is inside her.

“I can’t believe this. Mer, I love you so much,” he says, smiling and pulling back from her, “but babe, we’ve got to work on your potty mouth. Moms shouldn’t swear so much.”

She calls him an ass, but smiles nonetheless.


End file.
